Inuyasha world Here we come!
by Kyra Pryde
Summary: Wouldn't it be cool to be in the Inuyasha world? Well three girls are about to find out as they get sucked into the world of Inuyasha. Will they survive? And how will they get back to their century?
1. Enter the Inuyasha world!

**I decided to renew this chapter, because I've been doing horrendous mistakes…**

**I hope I did better than the last chapters. **

**I HAVEN'T fixed the rest of the chapters but I'm getting to it…having some help from a friend to fix the chapters. (Eri-chan!)**

**But enjoy this one…if you can…**

**Disclaimer: **

_I do NOT own anything related to Inuyasha nor Erika or Amy._

**A/N**

_Just so you know…it's my first time! Hope you like it!_

**Character profiles: **

**Steph:**

Age: 14 **(older than Erika)**

She is a Chinese long brown haired girl

She gets suck into the Inuyasha world…

Along with her friends.

I love Koga! Nobody can take him away from me

**Amy:**

Age: 14 **(the oldest one)**

She is a dark shorthaired girl that laughs a lot.

Really. She likes Inuyasha and Naruto and YYH.

They are cool 2. She is a poet (check her poems) A great poet.

She likes Sesshomaru.

**Erika:**

Age: 14 **(the youngest one)**

She is a long brown/light brown haired girl.

Which is in love…

With the legendary bandit Youko Kurama,

Though she watches Inuyasha too.

She also likes Inuyasha.

_On with the chappie:_

**Chapter 1-**

Amy, Erika and Steph, were at school…watching the teacher blabbing about something called World War Two…

They didn't listen anyway…

They were just doing their own thing, drawing doodles…

Amy was writing in her little poem book. Erika loves to read her poems but never lets Amy finish them.

Steph is just on her desk writing on her novel **_"Dracula X"_**

While the teacher was ranting about Hitler this and Hitler that, the class phone rang.

Everyone started talking because they knew that the teacher wouldn't have time to shut them up.

"Hello? Yes…All right…" the teacher said, hanging up and directed her attention to the class. "Erika, Amy and Stephanie?"

The girl stopped what they were doing and looked at the teacher.

Frustrated because she interrupted what they were doing.

"To the principal's office. Now." The teacher said pointing to the door.

"**OOOO**, you guys are in trouble…" yelled some jackass in the class.

The girls made their way out of the classroom.

Steph wondered 'What did we do now? It's like the third time this week'

They were going down the stairs and Steph looked outside the window. She had an idea…

"Guys! Let's escape!" she exclaimed.

The girls looked back and climbed up the stairs once again.

"What?" Erika asked.

She has a very good student and didn't like to be in trouble…**yeah right**… that's what she makes everyone believe.

"Erika, think about it. It's the third time this week. I mean, who knows what she wants with us. Let's take the chance and escape. Probably she found out about the thing we did that day." Suggested Amy.

_**-Flashback-**_

"You can do this, Amy" said Steph

"I will be right beside you" said Erika

"Ok" Amy gets in the car and turns the key. She heard the engine purr like a kitten and shifted it to **_'Drive'_**

"Just make sure we don't die," suggested the worried Erika, tightening on the seatbelt

"Go!" yelled Steph outside the automobile

Amy was driving the principal's car, slowly going to the river…**YEAH RIGHT!** She drives up to 70 miles per hour and once the girls saw that it was close enough to the river they open the door and jumped for safety.

Looking back at the river they heard a "**SPLASH!"** and got a little soaked.

The principal's car was finally car washed…

"YAY! We did it! Yelled both Erika and Amy

"We made it alive too!" yelled Erika

"Let's get out of here before she notices we did it." Said Steph starting to run

The others ran behind her to a safe place were no one can know what they did.

_**-End of flashback-**_

"Well…" Erika said thinking of this risk. Also laughing at her accomplishment…

She left Steph and Amy wait for her answer…they felt the tension and there was COMPLETE silence…you could cut the silence with a knife if you wanted to…

Erika finally decided her answer; this was it, the answer that would change them forever!

(It's true…either been good little girls and receives the punishment, or runaway not caring what they do to them.)

"No."

As simple as that, she crossed her arms and said it. Not hard at all.

Steph and Amy did an anime fall. They HONESTLY thought her answer would be different

"C'mon, Erika. You know you want to." said Steph begging

Erika looked pathetically at the teen that begged in front of her. "Fine…what the heck…"

"Yes!" said Amy and Steph jumping in the air for their accomplishment.

They got out of the school without the security officer getting them.

They escaped the border of their school; it felt like they were in jail…well it really was one…

They got to the court/playground and rested from their run.

It was hot outside which made it harder to breathe. They felt themselves getting somewhat weak, dehydrated…before you know it they fainted next to some bleachers…

_**Meanwhile in…an ancient era…**_

Miroku and Shippo were walking around until they found three girls unconscious, lying on the ground. They went to the girls and were checked if they were ok.

"Do you think they are ok, Miroku?" asked Shippo

"Yes, they are just unconscious" said Miroku, he look at the three girls and noticed that they were quite good-looking.

Shippo noticed that he was more interested in their asses than if they were ok or not…he lifts his hand and reaches for his prize.

"Miroku…DON'T!" yelled Shippo.

"YOU PERVERT!" yelled Erika punching Miroku square.

The impact was hard and it made Miroku fall a few feet away from where they laid.

The impact of the punch was so loud that it woke up the other girls

"Wha…what happened? Asked Amy rubbing her head

"No way. Amy, look, it's Miroku. Yay!" exclaimed Steph hugging Miroku. **(What the flip is wrong with her?)**

"Shippo! Yelled Amy cheerfully. She got his tail and started playing with it.

"That felt kinda good" said Miroku

"What? The** hug** or the **butt squeezing**?" yelled Erika getting up and shooting him a **_Mega Glare_**.

"Um…both?" choked Miroku.

"YOU PERVERTED HENTAI!" yelled Erika grabbing onto Miroku's neck and straggling him with all her might. **(Yes I do know it means the same thing but I like saying it…)**

"Um…maybe we should get you guys some food and rest…and CAN YOU STOP PLAYING WITH MY TAIL!" Yelled Shippo make Amy look at him harshly

Amy lets go of Shippo's tail causing him to fall on the ground. "I never liked you anyways…"

"Ow!"

Later on…

They all started walking to where Miroku is taking them.

"Um…where are we going? Asked Steph

"We are heading to a hut where we find Inuyasha and the others." said Miroku

"Inuyasha? We are gonna see Inuyasha?" asked Erika

"Um…yes…"answered a confused Miroku.

"Yay!" Erika jumps in the air for joy "Inu-Yasha is a total cutie!"

"Oh no! Sesshomaru is way cuter than Inuyasha! Yelled Amy

"No, Inuyasha is!" yelled Erika

"Sesshomaru!" yelled Amy

"Inuyasha!" yelled Erika

"Sesshomaru!" yelled Amy

"Inuyasha!" yelled Erika

Steph was just admiring the view of the land, which it was **AMAZING**. She heard neither Erika nor Amy arguing.

"Who do you think is cuter, Steph!" asked Erika and Amy

Steph was so lost with the amazing view she had made a big mistake…

"What? You said something?" said Steph

'**POW!**' They both bopped that back of her head and had veins pumping on their foreheads.

Amy and Erika kept arguing about who was cuter than who.

**(I don't know about them but for me Koga is cuter…**

**Erika and Amy- EXCUSE ME!**

**Authoress- Um…(sweat dropped) both of them are…cute…too?**

**Erika and Amy- MEGA-SUPER-DUPER-WTF-OH-MY-FREAKIN GLARE!-**

**Authoress- Ok…on with the fic…heh-heh…)**

"Inuyasha is way cuter!" yelled Erika

"No, Sesshomaru is way cuter than Inuyasha!" yelled Amy

"No, Inuyasha is! Yelled Erika

"Sesshomaru!" yelled Amy

"Inuyasha!" yelled Erika

"Sesshomaru!" yelled Amy

"Inuyasha!" yelled Erika

"Sesshomaru!" yelled Amy

"Inuyasha!" yelled Erika

They kept yelling on who was cuter than who and so…Shippo couldn't take it anymore

"Will you both just shut up?" yelled Shippo

Before they could say another word they notice they were already at the hut…they both sweat dropped and they were obviously embarrassed.

They found Inuyasha battling his brother, Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Erika running to him and hugging him to the ground.

"Let go of me!" he yelled as he has strangling in Erika's grasp

"You know, for a guy that wields a sword like that, just got defeated by a girl like her. Just by a hug…" said Steph noticing this fact…oh and taking out her video camera… "This is history!" yelled Steph

"Who are you to hug him!" yelled Kagome

"I'm Erika, and I think I have the right to hug anyone I please…" sassed Erika letting go of Inuyasha.

"Excuse me?" yelled Kagome

"Talk to the hand…" answered Erika obviously not caring what Kagome does or says.

"Why don't we all just get along?" asked Inuyasha

"Sit!" yelled Erika and Kagome

Inuyasha goes straight down to the floor…but harder than usual…(Oooo…double the pain)

"Um…what just happened there? Is she related to Kagome?" asked Miroku

"Um…yes, she is. She is…um…Kagome's aunt's daughter twice removed...yea." answered Steph

"Hmm…" said Miroku

"What! I'm related to her!" pointed out Erika. She didn't really like Kagome at all and this was **TERRIBLE **news…

"NO!" Erika falls on her knees and started sobbing. "Hold on…" she stopped looking around…where did Amy go?

Amy was taking Sesshomaru somewhere far from them. They looked at Sesshomaru and it looks like he was knocked out…they all just sweat dropped. She looked hysterically for somewhere to hide him and she threw him in some bushes…

"You saw nothing." said Amy stuffing a leg that was sticking out of the bush.

Everybody just shrugged and forgot what they just saw.

"So, who are you girls and how did you got here?" asked Miroku. **(HE FINALLY ASKED!)**

"Well, my name is Steph. That's Erika and that's Amy" said Steph pointing out the girls but noticed that Amy wasn't there anymore… "Amy? Amy!"

"Yes!" yelled Amy letting go of Sesshomaru

Steph was about to tell them what happened but Erika noticed that they will **NEVER **believe that they came out of nowhere…so she just covered her mouth and began explaining to them…**HER WAY.**

"We live in a village far, far away from here. We were just riding on our horses, then a swarm of demons were chasing after us…yea." She began

"That's not true." Muffled Steph under Erika's hand.

"So, then, the horses were so scared and went so fast, we couldn't hold on much longer. We were knocked out for several hours and then…you guys came in." said Erika finishing her story, which seemed like a very good lie

Steph got away from Erika's grasp and sighed

"That's not true." She began. "What really happened was…"

'She just doesn't know how to pretend…' thought Erika raising her fists up high and bopping her on the head…causing her to be **K.O.**

"So…um…anybody hungry?" Suggested Erika to get their minds off of what she just did.

"What are we gonna eat?" asked Shippo

"We are gonna eat pizza!" said Erika

Everyone sweat dropped yet again-

"What's pizza?" asked Inuyasha

"Pizza? How are you gonna make pizza without the proper ingredients, you dobe?" asked Kagome, making Erika just wish she could explode, drown, fall and be thrown down a ditch of alligators…

**A/N-**

_That's all I got for now…I got help from a friend of mine to fix this chapter because all of my chapters kind of suck, so I think this chapter went better then I thought, the other chapters are not through yet but I'm getting to it…if you like the changes a made then that's great!_

_I'll be renewing the chapters momentarily…_

_Review Please!_


	2. Food! We want food!

Chapter 2-  
Food! We want food!

A/N

So far, I've been receiving a couple of reviews. Oh well, for all those who reviewed, here is the second chapter of (drum roll) Inuyasha world…Here we come!

Last time, we left the Inuyasha gang and Erika with a pizza problem. Nobody knows what pizza was, but Kagome knew. She asked Erika this question:

"Pizza? How are you going make pizza without the proper ingredients, you dobe ?" said Kagome

Now, let the chapter (takes deep breathe, then suddenly coughs) BEGIN!

"Um….by making it!" said Erika

"Oh brother. Look, dobe, you don't have any of the ingredients, so, you are screwed" said Kagome  
"(gets angry) I'll show you…" said Erika

-Erika's daydream-

Erika kills Kagome and uses her blood as sauce, the grass as cheese, the bread as Shippo! Shippo had to transform into bread.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" said Erika

-End of daydream-

Erika was still laughing evilly and everyone looked at her. But then she stopped and said

"Beware!" said Erika and runs inside the hut. Unfortunately, Erika didn't saw the bush and tripped on it. They all sweat dropped. Miroku went to Erika and helped her up.

"Ouch. Thanks, Miroku." Said Erika

"Your welcome (grins)." Said Miroku

Then, we heard something. Something in the forest. Then Kylala came. Just so you know, she is in her big gruesome form. But still so cute.

"Oh! It's Kylala! (goes to Kylala but Kylala almost bit her.) Hey!

Kylala thought that Erika was a demon. Then she saw Steph and thought she was also a demon. And then she saw Amy who was trying to escape from the Inuyasha world with Sesshomaru and thought that she was a demon. So, Kylala ran towards the three girls. In other words….chasing them ti'll she devours them!

"AHHH!(running for their lives)" screamed Erika, Steph and Amy

Then, Sango leaped from a tree and saw the girls who Kylala thought they were demons and Sango also thought they were demons. She threw her boomerang at them.

"Kiraikosh!" said Sango

Just so you know, I don't know how she says it so I'll just write it how it sounds like.

They actually dodge the attack but then they kept running because then they will be devoured.

But then, Miroku came infront of Kylala, just a little farther away from her.

"Kylala, stop!" said Miroku

Unfortunately, Kylala didn't stopped quick enough so, she squished Miroku and then stopped.

"They….are not…demons" said Miroku

"Oh...Silly of me!" said Sango

"Ya damn right!" said Amy

"I just wanna go home already…-inner self- Yea right!" said Steph

"How am I gonna make the pizza?...(has an idea) I got It!" thought Erika

"You ok, Miroku?" said Steph

"By the fact that I just got run over by Kylala, no, I'm not ok." said Miroku

"Let me help you up" said Steph

Steph helps Miroku up and Miroku looks at her kinda passionetly. Sango kinda got jealous. Then, Miroku held both Steph's hands and said…

"Steph, you are beautiful…"said Miroku

"And where are you going with this?" interrupted Steph

"Would you have my children?" said Miroku

"You know what, Miroku?" said Steph (gets a bit closer to Miroku)

Miroku gets his hopes up.

"NEVER!" yelled Steph

Steph beat him up so hard cause at the time he was getting his hopes up, he was touching her butt. We would not like to show this violent scene

"AWW MAN!" yelled Amy, Sango, Kagome and Erika

…..Um…what the heck? (shrugs)

Steph was punching his face for like 7 minutes and then when she was done with his face, she then was punching his stomach with such hard blows and for the finally, she kicked Miroku causing Miroku to fall on the ground.

"Hmph" said Steph walking away

All Miroku could see was stars above his head, though they were imaginary. Then, Sango came with the subject if they were actually human not demons

"So, you guys aren't demons?" said Sango

"Actually, I am a demon…" said Amy but she got interrupted by Sango

"DEMON!" yelled Sango wielding her boomerang up in the air while Steph ran for her life and Erika runs to a corner and crumble in fear…

Actually, nothing like that happened. It all happened like this.

"So, you guys aren't demons?" said Sango

"We are in a different way but not actually demons. People think we are cause we talk about things they can't understand." Said Erika so intelligently

All Amy and Steph do was nod in agreement.

"So, Erika, What are we gonna eat?" said Steph

"Ugh (smacks her head) I totally forgot. I need some ingredients" said Erika

"What do you need?" said Sango

"I need bread, cheese, sauce and pepperoni!" said Erika

"No way! None of that vile stuff on MY pizza!" Yelled Amy

All Sango could do was hear Erika say all the ingredients though she had no clue what pizza nor pepperoni was.

"Well, I could get the bread…" suggested Sango

"Great! All we need is...the rest of the ingredients(in a bored tone)" said Erika walking towards the hut making sure that Kylala still doesn't think they are demons.

Both Amy and Sango stopped while Erika walk towards the hut and Steph heading towards a tree.

"Is she?" questioned Sango

"Yep. A dumb blonde." said Amy

Ok, we are gonna hit a pause on this. For all you people who read the first fic, it said that she has brown hair. Yea. So, we think that she is turning to a blond. Though she definitely acts and thinks she is. So we just tell her that she has blonde hair though she denies it. But we know she is turning into a blonde

"I am not!" yelled Erika

Amy and Sango just stayed there confused and questioned themselves.

"How did she do that?" Sango and Amy said at the same exact time.

Meanwhile with Steph…

She found a good tree. A tree that would not break. She climbed it and sat against the tree. She could feel the wind so cold. She could hear the trees freely moving with the wind…..peace…but suddenly, the peace was broken. She saw both Inuyasha and Kagome near the well arguing about the 3 newcomers. Especially the one that was like almost related to Kagome.

"I see. They are arguing. I must go closer and what is the commotion about" said Steph as she leaps off from the tree but also forgot she was like 6 to 7 feet high up. So, in other words, she fell on the ground but then got up quickly and ran towards a bush close to the well. She ain't no ninja, but she learned this from Amy-san.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kagome…

"So now you prefer that newcomer!" yelled the furious Kagome

"I didn't say anything!" said Inuyasha

"Oh sure, you like her now, don't you!" yelled Kagome yet again

"No, Kagome!...It's just troubles me that she is your relative…I sense that their story is a lie." Said Inuyasha

(The furious Kagome calmed down)"Oh…It also troubles me…" said Kagome but also murmured some words which Inuyasha couldn't hear her say it.

"Are you saying that we should spy on them, Kagome?" questioned the white haired/treats him like a dog Inuyasha

"No, that will be wrong…"said Kagome trying to find another way

"They are gonna kill us if they think we are demons." Said Steph in a low tone

Inuyasha swear he heard something

"Hn? Who goes there?" questioned Inuyasha

"Shit, I forgot. I should runaway now." Said Steph while trying to runaway from Inuyasha. Unfortunately, there was a trap which she got caught and hung upside down.

Inuyasha found Steph hanging upside down and trying to cut herself loose.

"What are you doing up there?" asked Inuyasha

"Hn? (looks at Inuyasha) Me?...I'm just…hanging around.(nervous laugh)" said Steph

"Let me help you" said Inuyasha

"The sooner I get down, the sooner I can catch the jerk who put this trap" said Steph

Inuyasha cut down the rope and unfortunately, he caught her. But then, Kagome found them though quite surprised to see them like that.

"So, that's how is gonna be. Fine!" said Kagome and then starts to run away

Inuyasha puts Steph down and runs off to get Kagome.

"Kagome! Wait, It's not what it looks like!" yelled Inuyasha

Steph just stayed there. Not just trying to figure out what will happen to Kagome and Inuyasha, but also how in the hell is she gonna get back to the hut now!...She just started walking. And along the way, she found Amy with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was just calm. He was not in the mood to kill this mortal anyway. And somehow, he wasn't gonna kill her in any way at all.

Steph hid in a bush and spied on Amy and Sesshomaru.

"Why did you captured me?" said Sesshomaru.

"One, I like you. And two, I like your fuzzy thingy!" said Amy

Sesshomaru was unaware of what was she talking about. But then, figured it out.

"You mean this?(pointed his fuzzy thingy)" said Sesshomaru

"Yes!(jumps in excitement and thought:" THINGY! THINGY! THINGY! THINGY!)"yelled Amy

"Here.(gives her his fuzzy white thingy)" said Sesshomaru

"Yay!(plays with it)" yelled Amy

"What are you planning to do with me?" questioned Sesshomaru

"Eh?...I'm gonna keep you!" said Amy

"What?" said Sesshomaru

"What?" said Steph in a low tone.

"Yep!(keeps playing with the fuzzy thingy)" said Amy

"Ok, I have to get out of here before he tries to kill me too." said Steph in a low tone and also slowly getting out of there. She sighed. And then turned back and saw something. Her eyes widened and she was about to scream but whoever it was put its hand on her mouth causing that no one will hear her scream and captured Steph.

"You heard something?" said Sesshomaru

"Hn?...No." said Amy while playing around with the fuzz yet again

Meanwhile with Erika and the others except for Inuyasha and Kagome…

"I got the bread" said Sango

"Great!" said Erika

"What happened?" said Shippo who had slept for the past couple of hours.

"Shippo, I need you to get the cheese." Said Erika

"Will leaves do?" Said Shippo

"Er…Great?..."said Erika

"What else do we need?" asked Sango

"Um…(saw Miroku) Be right back" said Erika

Erika was heading towards Miroku which he was just sitting by the fire. When, Erika got really close, she yelled

"MIROKU!" yelled Erika

Miroku unfortunately jumped and fell face first. Part of his clothing was burning. He noticed it and put the fire out with his wind tunnel which he opened it a bit.

"Yes, Eri-san?" said Miroku

"I need you to get the sauce" said Erika in a girly like way

"Er...fine.(gets up and starts on his quest for the sauce)

"Yes. I have control over Miroku-teme. BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Erika laughed evily

What will happen next?

Will Steph be rescued?

Who is this mysterious person?

How will Inuyasha explain to Kagome?

Will Miroku return from his sauce quest?

Will Erika finish the pizza?

Ti'll the next chapter of this fic!

So, did you liked it? Did ya? Did ya? Anyways, plz reviews but no flames!


	3. What the Hell!

A/N

Ok ppl, the third chapter has finally arrived!! All your questions will be answered in this new chapter. There will be a bunch of surprises and probably Kagome and Inuyasha are gonna fight again. I love to make Kagome suffer. BWA-HA-HA-HA!!

But sadly, I will have to stop. Sooner or later…. Anyways, here is the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters nor I own the three girls in this fic.

Chapter 3-

What the Hell?!!

Last time, we left Amy with Sesshomaru, Steph captured by a mysterious person, Erika working on the pizza and Miroku on his quest for sauce. Oh, and also, how is Inuyasha gonna explain to Kagome? Let's start with Steph, who finally stopped at a cave.

"Who the Hell are you to capture me?!" yelled Steph

"Hn? You are not Kagome." Said the mysterious person

"Hey wait a sec, I know you…(looks closer and gasps) Koga!" said Steph and leaps on Koga which Koga caught her

"How do you know me?" asked Koga

"Um…lucky guess! Well, actually, Kagome told me about you" said Steph

"She did? What else she said about me?" asked the interested Koga

"I said she told me. She only mentioned your name that's all." said Steph

"Then I have no use for you. I must dispose of you (takes out some sort of weapon)" said Koga

"Wait! Um…if you kill me now, she won't come over here to rescue me. You might see her again." Said Steph

"You got a point there (throws the weapon somewhere else)." Said Koga

"Phew, that was close. I thought he was gonna kill me for sure!" thought Steph

"So, what are you gonna do to me ti'll then?" asked Steph….nervously.

Meanwhile with Miroku on his sauce quest…

"What will I do? Erika-san expects me to bring some sauce. (he saw something and picked it up) This will do. Now (looks around the forest) How am I going to get back?" said Miroku

Miroku walks around the forest trying to find his way out and get back to the hut. But instead, he found something else. Something that shocked him.

"Amy-san, get away from him!!" yelled Miroku

Amy and Sesshomaru heard Miroku and looked at him as he was heading towards their way.  
"What's the pervert doing here?" said Amy

"You tricked me." said Sesshomaru

"No, I didn't. I like you. Why do you think I would do that?" said Amy

"You wanted to get a long with me so I wouldn't kill you." Said Sesshomaru

"No, it's not true. Well, yeah, I was trying to be nice with you to-" said Amy but Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"I knew it. (takes back his fluffy white thingy)" said Sesshomaru

"Hey, I was playing with that!!" yelled Amy

Sesshomaru takes out his sword and was about to strike Amy but then…

Meanwhile with the others…

A: Sorry you guys, but I would like to leave you guys in suspense.

"Where's Miroku? I need that sauce. I NEED IT!" said Erika

Sango and Shippo looked at her and sweat dropped.

"(looked at them) For the pizza. Ustedes son unos mal pensados." Said Erika

A: For those who don't know Spanish, that means "You guys think bad".

Sango and Shippo shrugged and continue watching Erika as she does the pizza. They watch her as she does it so delicately. So carefully. She wouldn't like to burn herself neither. Let's go back to Miroku, Amy and Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru's sword clashed with Miroku's staff. Yeah, Miroku just defended Amy just right now.

"Run, Amy-san!!" yelled Miroku

"What makes you think I'm gonna run away?!" yelled Amy as she went infront of Sesshomaru and punched him in the face and kicked him on the stomach leaving him unconscious.

"You beat him with ease. How you did you do that?" asked Miroku

"It's all in the skills, my man." said Amy as she smiled, gave a thumbs up and winked

All Miroku could do was sweat drop and smile back

"C'mon, let's head back to the hut" said Amy

"I wonder if Kagome brought any sodas. I'm gonna check in her backpack!" thought Amy

Meanwhile with Steph…

Steph was cooking for the hungry pack. She sighed and gave the food to them.

"This is good." said a random guy from the pack

"How did you learned how to cook this good?" asked Koga

"We chinese/ japanese women have a good way to cook. (smiles and goes back to a place where she calls the kitchen) Come on, slice that thing! No, not like that. Put some blood with that!" said Steph

It turns out that this character has an act for having men as her slaves. Cool, ain't she?

She went outside to sit there and wondered when are they gonna rescue her. Though she was fine and everything but she was captured. She thought "when are they gonna notice that I'm not in the hut or something like that? If they don't figure it out soon, I'll get out of here myself." She sighed and looked at the forest where she once was. A cold wind brew in and made her shiver since she only had was some short black pants and a red sleeveless shirt which it had the design DC in black. Another cold wind brew in and her hair started to go with the wind.

"(hair starts to go with wind)-You can paint with all the colors of the wind…" sang Steph as her hair went with the wind

Record scratches…  
"What?" said Steph

She looked so peaceful yet so frightened. She doesn't know what will happen next. Maybe they'll get tired of waiting and kill her. But she doubts it because they have respect for her and her cooking. Though the slaves did the food. Her hair covered her eyes but then she put her hair back. She then heard someone walking towards her.

"What are you doing sitting out here? You belong with us over there" said Koga

"Sorry, Koga. I just wants some time for myself." replied Steph without looking at Koga

"You are not from here, aren't you?" asked Koga

"Of course not. I came from a ti- I mean a place far away from here." replied Steph and looked at Koga

"A small village?" asked Koga

"Yeah, a small village. You don't know where it is." said Steph

"Then, what brings you here?" asked Koga

"You ask too many questions." said Steph

"I just want to know a little about you." said Koga looking at Steph's eyes

"(blushed) What are you doing?" said Steph nervously

"(stopped looking at her and laid back) Nothing." Said Koga

"Phew, if he finds out I like him, he would keep me here in this century for sure" thought Steph and then laid back just to see the stars.

Then, Amy and Miroku found their way to the hut and found Sango, Shippo and Erika waiting for him. Actually, for the sauce.

"I'm back." said Miroku

"Yeah, me too." said Amy "That perverted bastard ruined everything. I would've had Sesshomaru for sure and now we're bitter rivals (sigh) Miroku will pay" thought Amy

"(went to Miroku very happy) Did you brought the sauce?" said Erika.

"Yes, Eri-chan. (puts the sauce on the bread which it was mud. Then, Shippo put the leaves on the sauce as it was cheese.) Now, we can eat" said Miroku as he sat down and waited for Erika to serve him

"No, not yet. It needs to heat up" said Erika

"We are now witnessing the making of the Fear Factor pizza" Amy kidding around

"Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?" said Sango

"You know them, they always fight." said Shippo

"I'll look for them. Amy, watch the pizza for me." said Erika as she went on the search for Kagome and Inuyasha

"Oh goodie…" said Amy in a bored tone

Erika checked the forest. She walked slowly and looked around.  
"Inuyasha!! Kagome!! Where are you?!" yelled Erika and continued on her search.

She then found them arguing and hid behind a bush and listened to the conversation.

"Kagome, let me explain" said Inuyasha

"You don't have to explain anything, Inuyasha. I saw you two." said Kagome

"Saw what?" said Erika in a low tone.

"Look, I heard something. I think they were spying on us. When I went into the forest, I found Steph hanging upside down. So, I cut her down. Didn't you saw the rope that was tied to her ankle?" said Inuyasha

"Now, that you mentioned it, I did. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I just got a little carried away." said Kagome

"(Erika trying to hold her laughter cause of what happened to Steph) I knew something like that would happened to her" said Erika in a low tone

"Well, now we got this straiten out, let's go back to the hut." said Inuyasha

Before Inuyasha could turn around, Erika came out of the bush quickly and acted out as she was walking towards them.  
"There you guys are. I finish doing the pizza." said Erika as she was walking towards them but then she tripped on Inuyasha and accidentally kissed him.

Kagome's eyes widened and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore! I'm going to the hut!! (goes running to the hut crying)" yelled Kagome  
"(parted his lips from Erika and put her to a side and went running to Kagome) Kagome!! Wait!!!" yelled Inuyasha

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha!!!!" yelled Erika

-inner Erika-

"Yea right. Like I will say sorry. That kiss was magical!! (stars in her eyes)"

Ok then, um… I guess another problem with Inuyasha and Kagome. How will he explain to Kagome this time? Ok, ppl, give me ideas here. How is he going to explain to Kagome this time?...Sango, Amy, Miroku and Shippo saw Kagome running towards the hut crying.

"(eyes closed)I'm guessing Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting again." said Miroku

"Kagome, are you ok?" asked Sango

"No!! Just leave me alone!!" yelled Kagome

"She is really sad….poor sap….Pizza is ready!!" said Amy

"I'm worried about Kagome, Sango." said Shippo

"So am I, Shippo…" said Sango

Inuyasha finally arrived with Erika following him.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha!! I tripped!!" said Erika really forgiving  
"Tell that to Kagome!! I'm sure she'll believe you since you are her relative!!" yelled Inuyasha

"Let me guess, Erika tripped on Inuyasha and accidentally kissed him. But Kagome was there to witness it, am I right?" said Amy

"How do you know that, if you weren't even there?" asked Erika

"Cause I am a FORTUNE TELLER!!! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!" said Amy and laughed evilly

They sweat dropped and kept on doing what they were doing. Inuyasha kept arguing with Erika while Erika was saying sorry again and again.

"Sorry to interrupt, but if you guys didn't noticed, Steph didn't came back." interrupted Miroku

Inuyasha and Erika stopped arguing and they noticed Steph wasn't in the hut. They thought she would be here by now.

"Maybe she got kidnapped…"said Amy

-inner Amy-  
"Haleluya! Nah, I can't be that mean…"

"Should we go look for her?" asked Shippo

"We would have to split up. Miroku, Inuyasha and Amy will go and find Steph. Me, Erika and Shippo will try to find a way to make Kagome happy and understand what happened." said Sango

Everyone looked at her.

"Well, come on, people. We don't have much time, go." said Sango

Like Sango said, Inuyasha, Miroku and Amy went out to find Steph while Erika, Sango and Shippo tried to tell Kagome what really happened.

"Kagome, are you ok?" said Shippo

They inside the hut and saw Kagome crying. Sango sat next to Kagome and so did Shippo. Erika just stood in front of Kagome.

"It's ok, Kagome. We are here." said Shippo

Kagome looked at Shippo and Sango and wiped away her tears but when she saw Erika, she started to cry again.

"(sighs) Look, Kagome. I wouldn't be here to say sorry to you. But just so you know, I tripped on him!!" said Erika nicely but then yelled

"Oh!(stand up and wiped away her tears)So you tripped and his lips broke your fall?!" said Kagome angrily

"Well, you could say that." said Erika

Kagome starts crying again and Erika sighed.

"It was just an accident, Kagome." said Sango

"Oh yea, and Steph is captured." said Shippo

"(wipes away tears) Huh?" said Kagome

"Yea. She got captured and Inuyasha, Miroku and Amy are looking for her." said Sango

Meanwhile with the others in the forest…

Inuyasha, Miroku and Amy were searching for the missing Steph but the good news is Steph is alright…for now….Anyways, on with the search.

"I hope we find Steph soon" thought Miroku

"I hope Kagome understands" thought Inuyasha

"I hope I get fluffy back" thought Amy

"Do you smell her, Inuyasha?" said Miroku

"Yea and I don't like where she is right now." said Inuyasha

"I wonder…" said Amy

Inuyasha was walking slowly but then he started to walk a little faster. Miroku and Amy followed the dog, I mean, Inuyasha. As they keep searching, let's go back to the hut…Kagome, Erika, Sango and Shippo got out of the hut and went to get their stuff to find Steph as well but then…

"(sniffs) What's burning?...(sniffs and looks at his tail) Oh it's me…AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!(screams and runs around)" yelled poor Shipopo, er, I mean, Shippo

"MY PIZZA!!!!! NUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(kneels down)" yelled Erika

"Forget that!! Let's take out the fire before it reaches the hut!!!" yelled both Sango and Kagome

As Erika kneels down in disappointment, Shippo running around and screaming, Sango and Kagome try to set out the fire, let's head back to the rest of the gang which they were close to Steph was.

"We're almost there." said Inuaysha

When they reached the place, which it was Koga's hideout, they saw something so jaw-dropping, they couldn't believe their eyes…  
"NUUUU!!!!!!!" thought Miroku

"……………..huh?.........…"thought Inuyasha

"BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!! Proof!!" thought Amy

And that's the end…I'm starting to like cliffhangers…..Well, see you next time.


	4. Let's try to forget EVERYTHING!

**A/N**

**Alright, it's the 4th chapter but so far, I've received 7 or 8 reviews. Damn….anyways, sorry I left you guys waiting. Stupid school. 4 tests….damn….  
Anyways, here's the chapter…**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the characters**

**Chapter 4-**

"**Let's try to forget….EVERYTHING!"**

**Last time, we left the gang in Koga's hideout…well…part of the gang. The other part was at the hut but they had an incident with the pizza...anyways, the gang was shocked at what they saw…this is where we left 'em.**

"**NUUUU!" thought Miroku**

"……………**..huh?...…"thought Inuyasha**

"**BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Proof!" thought Amy**

**What they saw was Steph and Koga sleeping. They were like together…hugging…Moving on. Miroku's jaw dropped, Inuyasha was confused and Amy was happy 'cause she has proof….shrugs **

"**Aw….love birds… (in a babyish kind of voice and with her hands together and then let go)…screw them." said Amy in a low tone**

"**Why must all the good women slip from my grasp!" thought Miroku**

" **(still confused)….Huh?...Should we leave her? She looks ok." said Inuyasha in a low tone**

"**Are you insane, Inuyasha? This is Koga's pack. They might made her their servant or something" said Miroku in a low tone**

"**Maybe we should…they look so peaceful…." said Amy  
**

**-Amy's daydream-**

"**(with knife stabbing at Koga and Steph) DIE DIE DIE!" screamed Amy **

**-End of daydream-**

"**(laughs evilly but in a low kind of tone. We would not like to wake them up do we) BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA……"**

**Inuyasha and Miroku were kind of scared yet confused at that moment…who wouldn't be? Anyways, then Koga moves his arm and places it on Steph's waist.**

"**Oooo….(holding the video camera and recording everything. This video camera came from her bag. Actually, it was Kagome's video camera.)**

**-Flashback-**

**While Amy was looking for coke, she found Kagome's video camera and…other stuff…**

"**Oooo, need this! (takes video camera) Oooo, need this! (takes the coke) (takes out… something else. You are all wondering what it is, aren't ya?) What the hell is a thong doing here! (screamed Amy and throws it away and finds a disinfecting spray and sprays on her hand) Thank God!" said Amy  
**

**-end of Flashback-**

"**Let's just get out of here before they wake up." said Miroku**

**They slowly walked out and then started running.**

"**Yes! Proof!" said Amy while running away.**

**They were on their way to the hut but unfortunately, they bumped into Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Erika…………CLASH!**

"**Ow!...wait! the camera! (looks for the camera and finds it next to her) YES!" said Amy**

"**Hey, that's my camera!" said Kagome**

"**Did you guys find Steph?" asked Shippo**

"**Unfortunately, we found her and she was perfectly and I do mean perfectly…safe." said Miroku**

"**Kagome. Did you understand what happened?" asked Inuyasha**

"**Well! (she was about to speak but was cut-off by Sango)" screamed Kagome**

"**She understands it perfectly well (laughs nervously)" said Sango**

"**Let's just go back and try to stop the fire" said Erika**

**Miroku and Inuyasha's eyes widened.**

"**My food…." thought Inuyasha**

"**The hut…." thought Miroku**

"**The pizza!" said Amy**

**Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Amy confused. Its like she read their thoughts…Moving on.**

"**Let's go." said Shippo**

**They head off towards the hut…quickly. 'Cause they never stopped the fire…Moments later, they reached the hut and luckily, the fire was put out before it reached the hut. They all were tired and went to sleep…but Erika and Amy were still up.**

"**Where's Sango's boomerang?" asked Erika**

"**(looks at Erika and sees the boomerang behind her) Wonder where it could be? I don't know about you, but I still think you are a dumb blonde." Said Amy**

"**Hmm? (looks behind her and sees the boomerang) oh…" said Erika**

**But, then they saw Kylala guarding the boomerang. They slowly sneak behind her. She was sleeping, you know. They got the boomerang and slowly try to take it out from its position slowly…unfortunately, it made a little squeak and they stopped and looked at Kylala. They sigh in relief and then unfortunately, the boomerang fell on Kylala's tail and woke the demon up.**

"**Erika, quick!" said Amy**

"**(looks for something and then, finds pixie sticks) This will work. (pours the pixie powder and it made Kylala levitate in the air and made her sleep too.)" said Erika**

"**(looks at Kylala floating) Oh shit… how are we gonna explain this to Sango?" said Amy**

"**I don't know. Let's just take the boomerang and go." said Erika taking the boomerang away**

"**Hey, I want it!" said Amy grabbing the boomerang**

**They started to fight for it and then…it breaks. They were both in deep shit.**

"**Um…you keep this half and you keep that half, deal?" said Erika**

"**Deal!" said Amy**

"**Now…where is his sword?" said Erika**

"**You get the sword. I'll get the staff!"**

**-Amy's daydream-**

"**(whacks everyone with the staff) Twack!" said Amy**

**-end of daydream-**

**As Amy head off to find Miroku's staff, Erika heads off to find Inuyasha's sword.**

"**Now where would a…(she found the sword) There you are!" said Erika**

**Erika tries to lift it, but its kind of heavy for her.**

"**Grr…Stupid…sword….HEEVAH! (lifts the sword but she falls) Ow…(looks at the sword) Evil!" said Erika**

**Moments later, Amy found Miroku's staff. Problem was… he was hugging it. So, what did she do? She asked herself "What would Indiana Jones do?" And so, she got…Kagome's thong. Remember? The one she threw earlier? Well, she saw it near Kagome and so, she slowly replaced the staff for Kagome's thong. Ha, ha, ha! (clears throat) **

"**Aha!" said Amy then took out the disinfecting spray and sprayed it all over her hand.**

"**(Finally got a hold of the sword) C'mon, let's go before they wake up." said Erika**

**They slowly walk towards the door but when they opened the door, they found Inuyasha, like he was waiting for them.**

"**What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at his sword, Sango's boomerang in half and Miroku's staff.**

"**Oh….nothing" said Erika hiding both the sword and part of the boomerang which, it was still visible to Inuyasha's eyes**

"**with my sw0rd?" asked Inuyasha**

"**Hn? (looks at the sword) Oh…your sword…we are…..going to sharpen it….yea." said Erika**

"**Erika. That's the stupidest excuse. Let me handle this. (takes a deep breath) We're gonna sharpen it" said Amy**

"**Hmph. Then you might as well do a good job." said Inuyasha**

"**Do we get payed?" asked Amy**

"**No. (walks away)" said Inuyasha**

**As Inuyasha walked away, all Erika and Amy could say while getting away with the sword, the boomerang and the staff…**

"**He's so stupid…" said both Erika and Amy**

**The next morning, Amy and Erika slowly put the weapons back all neatly and safe, in other words, sharpened and all that crap. It was like, they finished doing whatever they were doing with 'em and then, returned them like nothing happened. Anyways, Kagome and Miroku woke up. Kagome's eyes widened and Miroku was wondering why Kagome was so still and looking at him with those eyes. And when he looked at his hand and he was holding Kagome's thong, his eyes widened and slowly gave it to Kagome and smiled nervously. Kagome looked at him very evil kind of way…vein pumping and then…**

"**MIROKU!" **

**She screamed.**

"**I-I-I have no idea how it got there, Kagome?" said Miroku nervously**

"**Seriously! You think I will believe that shit! I can't believe you! Where's Inuyahsa! Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome**

"**What is it, Kag- (he saw what Kagome was holding and he looked at Miroku) Oh, so that's what you do when I'm not around (crossed his arms)" said Inuyasha**

"**(hides the thong) No, that's not what you think, Inuyasha. The thing is, I found Miroku with it when I woke up." said Kagome**

"**Hmph" said Inuyasha**

"**I-It's true, Inuyasha. But I never would do that t-to Kagome. I was holding my staff when I was sleeping." said Miroku**

"**Wait, I saw Erika and Amy leaving with your staff, my sword and Sango's boomerang. They said they were gonna sharpen it." said Inuyasha**

"**Well, the stuff are behind you, Inuyasha." said Kagome**

"**Hn? (looked behind him) Ha." said Inuyasha**

**Then, Amy and Erika woke up and saw everyone. Except for Sango, Kylala and Shippo cause they went off to find some breakfast. Anyways, Erika saw Kagome's thong which Kagome was hiding it behind her so Inuyahsa couldn't see it.**

"Were you? (pointing Kagome) and you? (pointing Inuyasha) what? (sighs)" said Erika

"**Erika. Remember when I went to get Miroku's staff, I replaced it with that." whispered Amy**

"**(gasp) Oh…" said Erika**

**Meanwhile at Koga's hideout, Steph wakes up and yawns. She looks around and feels something around her waist. Her eyes widened and blushed. She slowly moved the hand and stood up.**

"**Ok…Note to self…If you are alone with the guy you like…try not to fall asleep!" thought Steph**

"**Ok, the guys didn't rescue me yet. (sighs) Might as well get out of here myself." said Steph in a low tone.**

**She was about to jump down but then Koga woke up.**

"**Where are you going?" asked Koga**

**Steph was caught by surprise and almost fell. Unfortunately, Koga grabbed her arm and saved her.**

"**Hold on there" said Koga**

"**Um…thanks, Koga. (blushes)" said Steph**

"**Come on, let's go inside" said Koga**

**They went inside and saw something unexpected…**

**To be continued…BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Another cliffhanger. A note for Kurama's Ice Fox, plz don't choke me!**

**Review plz!**


	5. It's too late for that

A/N

Konnichi wa. Sorry, I couldn't write the chapter 'cuz of school. Curse that place…Anyways, I will have to thank Amy Uchiha and Hiei's fire dragon girl for the ideas. Read their fics. They are cool. And funny. (clears throat) On with the chapter.

One more thing. I am gonna answer most of my reviews:

arlbeth: Sorry about the cliffhangers. Anyways, the Sesshomaru thing is the fluffy thing he has on his shoulder…something like that.

Hiei's fire dragon girl: I'm glad you liked the fic! But I need ideas.

Kurama's Ice Fox:…….don't choke me…………

Amy Uchiha: Thanks for being my first reviewer. Though you haven't reviewed the REST of the chapters…Anyways, I know you got a lot of things to do.

inoelle: Well, the thing about almost everyone getting mad was a pretty good idea. Thxs.

Cold Hearted Ice Queen: I AM trying to work on that.

Well, that's about all of them…on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (I wish I did) or the rest of the characters.

Chapter 5-

It's too late for that…

_Let's start where we left. I forgot to tell you guys that Steph had a bag when Koga captured her….Anyways, when Koga and Steph went in, they saw something unexpected…._

"Do I look fat in these?" said a person from Koga's pack modeling a skirt

"Which color should look better on me?" said another person from Koga's pack trying to choose between a black shirt and a white shirt

"I wanna go home, I wanna go home" said another person from Koga's pack, tapping some red converse he put on

"My shoes! (grabbed the shoes which he fell backwards just so she can get her converse) Get your hands off my bag!" screamed Steph as she ran towards the rest of the pack and grabbed her clothes, her bag and then, beat the hell out of the pack

"After I fed you and everything" said Steph

"….You made us cook…" said a person form the pack

'Now, go back to work, you slaves!" screamed Steph and then she turned around and saw Koga. He sweat dropped.

"Um……that didn't…..happen?" said Steph nervously and put out an innocent smile.

Meanwhile back in the hut…

"THIS THONG SUPPOSE TO BE IN MY BAG!" screamed Kagome

Shippo unfortunately heard her and Sango was right beside him and he asked

"Sango, what's a thong?" asked Shippo

"I don't know…" said Sango hoping that Shippo won't find out that she knows

"Can I see it?" asked Shippo

"HELL NO!" screamed Sango

"Then you do know what it is…" said Shippo

"No, no, no. It's not that. It's….you are too young too know what it is!" said Sango

"Oh c'mon. It can't be that bad." said Shippo

Sango looked at him very serious like

"Ok…maybe it is...heh heh." said Shippo nervously

Meanwhile with the situation of the….erm…..u know….

"Ugh, I can't believe this…" said Kagome while smacking both Inuyasha and Miroku.

_Amy and Erika showed up moments later…They witness the scene and just sweat dropped_. _Erika started to think of who could've done this. She had the solution. _

"Amy, did you did this?" asked Erika

"How do you know?" said Amy

_Erika would just give her a glare but then she was happy. For one thing, something happened to her enemy…Kagome. We would see Miroku and Inuyasha knocked out, Kagome totally embarrassed, Amy and Erika laughing their asses off and Sango chasing after Shippo. What a wonderful day…cough right._

Meanwhile at Koga's hideout…

_Steph was outside, dusting off the dust from her pants due to she finished tying up the pack leaving Koga his jaw dropped. She picked up her bag and started to leave. She stopped just to say goodbye to Koga. He snapped out of it and he went towards Steph._

"You can't go." said Koga

"Sorry, Koga but I have to. You see…I don't really belong here." said Steph

"I understand. Ok then. You can go." said Koga in a disappointed tone

'He looks so sad.' thought Steph

"Well bye." said Steph followed by a kiss on the cheek and started to run away.

_Koga was shocked. He put his hand on his cheek and blushed madly. He looked back at his pack and they were just chuckling._

"Shut up or I won't cut you lose!" screamed Koga

_The pack just stayed quiet. They knew how serious Koga was. Koga started to cut the rope and set them free. One of them was about to talk but this wasn't the good time so, he stayed quiet. They saw Koga walk away. Disappointed…_

_D.C.M.H.- I know. Short! But graduation coming soon. Sorry I updated really late. Plz, review_


	6. WHERE IS INUYASHA

A/N

Hello everyone. I think this is the 6th chapter….yea….Now that school is over and I have a lot of time to get ideas….well….sort of…Anyways, I don't want to keep you readers waiting, so…

Disclaimer:

I do not, I repeat, I do NOT own Inuyasha

Chapter 6-

Kagome…Miroku…Sango…Shippo…Erika…Amy…Steph...

WHERE'S INUYASHA!

_We left with a disappointed Koga, but the real problem was with the others…Moving to this scene, Kagome was heading towards the well where she would go to her century. Amy followed her so she could go back to their century, as well. But then she remembered about Sesshomaru. She didn't want to leave without him but she just shook her head and went to Kagome._

"Kagome! You can't leave yet!" screamed Amy

"Why not? It's not like you live in my century…" said Kagome and when she looked at Amy, she said "Right?"

"Uh…we sort of told you guys a little lie…." said Amy in a little kid voice

"You mean…you're not from this century?" asked Kagome

"Uh…exactly?" said Amy in a little kid voice.

"But you guys can't leave unless you have a jewel shard and I only have 2…" said Kagome

"That's why we need you!" said Amy as she grabbed Kagome's arm and started to drag her back.

"But can't Erika help you with that?" asked Kagome

_Amy stopped and thought of what happened the other night…_

-Flashback-

_After they got the weapons and headed towards the forest, Erika sensed a jewel shard. It was right there on the ground floor._

"Oh look! A jewel shard!" said Erika as she ran towards the jewel shard to pick it up.

"(Noticed the trap) Wait!" screamed Amy

THUD!

"….Never mind…." said Amy, she then went towards the huge hole where her friend was. She looked at her friend and remembered she had Miroku's staff. She extended it and helped her friend out of there.

"Owie!" screamed Erika in pain and rubbed her lower back. She had the jewel shard in her hand but it broke.

"Wow, Erika. You broke the jewel shard, now how in hell are we going back?" said Amy sarcastically

"Shut up. It was only a fake jewel shard…" said Erika as she stood up and dusted off the dirt.

"There must be a demon around making fake jewel shards…(shakes her head) Let's get out of here before they find us!" screamed Amy

_They went running back to the others and went back to sleep…They forgot they had to give the stuff BACK to the others. They looked at the weapons and they were all dirty and needed to sharpen them a little…After all the cleaning and sharpening, they went to sleep…_

-End of flashback-

"Now that I remember, me and Erika found a fake jewel shard" said Amy

"A fake jewel shard? How did you know it was a fake?" asked Kagome

"…It broke…duh…I overheard Inuyasha talking about these "jewel shards" and he said they couldn't break." said Amy

"We better tell Inuyasha." said Kagome

"Oh yea, me and Erika thought there would be a demon making these things…I wonder if he could make me a necklace out of it!" said Amy sarcastically.

_Kagome glares at Amy and just forgot about it. She started to run back to Inuyasha and the others...Sango was helping Miroku with his head due to what happened earlier that day. Shippo and Erika were playing with Kylala. But, Inuyasha wasn't anywhere near the group. In fact, he wasn't actually there. Kagome and Amy arrived to find Inuyasha._

"Where's Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"I haven't seen him since this morning." said Miroku

"Maybe he went to get Steph or something." said Sango

"Oi! I forgot about Steph!" screamed Amy

'Now that makes two people to find…' thought Amy

"I'm sure she's ok, Amy. She can't possibly be in any danger." said

Erika

_Meanwhile with Steph…_

_Steph was running for her life because there were demons chasing after her. Hoping she would be saved by Inuyasha or Koga, she would stop and make fun of the demons every chance she would get. She has been running for a while now and no Inuyasha or Koga. Now she really regretted making fun of those demons. She then tripped and hurt her ankle. She started to crawl to a tree to at least hide from the demons. She was breathing deeply and tried to hold the pain from her ankle. She looked to her side to check if demons were gone. Luckily for her, they didn't found her. She sighed and suggested to stay behind the tree for a while. She unfortunately, fell to sleep…Moments later, she woke up and gasped because she was now tied up on a tree. She looked around and it was the demons that were chasing her earlier today. She struggled to get herself free but she was exhausted from all the running and the pain from her ankle. One of the demons had an axe. Which she opened her eyes widely as she gazed at the axe. She remembered she had a knife in her back pocket but then she remembered she left it in Koga's hideout. She sighed and still struggling her way out. The demon turned to her but she quickly closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep. When the demon looked back to his axe, she struggled yet again. The demon turned to her again and she quickly pretended to fall asleep. The demon turned back to the other demons and started to talk to them. She struggled yet again and she finally freed one of her arms. She started to get annoyed of this whole "being tied to a tree" thing. She lied her head back and looked up at the sky. She started to curse in her mind. She looked to her side and saw someone moving into the bushes. She stared at the bush to see if there were any other movements. And then suddenly, the figure jumped out of the bushes and slashed the demons. She looked at the guy and noticed it was Inuyasha._

"Inuyasha!" screamed Steph

_She heard the rope being cut. But if Inuyasha was in front of her, who was right behind her? She looked behind her and it was Koga. She blushed and smiled. She was free and stood up but she fell due to her ankle but luckily, Koga caught her._

"Um…thank you." said Steph nervously

"What are you doing here, Koga?" asked Inuyasha

"I went to save Steph, mut." said Koga

"I am not a mut!" screamed Inuyasha

"Can you guys stop arguing? You both saved me, ok? I just need some rest." said Steph

"C'mon, Steph. I'm sure your friends would like to see you alive." said Inuyasha as he grabbed her and placed her on his back.

"No way, mut! She's coming with me!" said Koga as he grabbed one of Steph's hand.

"Let go!" screamed Inuyasha

"For Pete's sake! Yes, I would like to see my friends again. To settle this, Koga can come with us, whether you like it or not, Inuyasha." said Steph

_Inuyasha mumbled some curses and Koga followed Inuyasha…Somewhere near a river, there was Sesshomaru staring at the sky. He remembered what has happened to him the other day. He wasn't really pleased with the fact he was knocked out by a girl. But he also remembered that she spoke to him in a matter of love. He turned around and headed to the forest…_

_Meanwhile with the others…_

_It was already turning dark and the others already caught fish to cook it. They saw someone drawing in. They hid somewhere and got ready for a surprise attack. Unfortunately, Steph was later carried by Koga and Inuyasha was covered in leaves which made the others believe he was a demon. They started to attack him. Koga and Steph sweat dropped and decided to go and eat fish. _

"Stop!" screamed Inuyasha

"Inuyasha!" screamed Erika and hugged him

"A second ago, you attacked me…and NOW you hug me?" said Inuyasha

"Um…we thought you were our enemy?" said Erika in a innocent kind of voice.

"Yea right." said Inuyasha and got out from Erika's grasp

"Inuyasha, there's a demon making fake jewel shards. We have to go and find this demon." said Kagome in a leader-ish sort of way

_Everyone sweatdropped and started to eat the fish._

"But-" said Kagome but was interrupted by Inuyasha

"We'll find him tomorrow. Right now, I need food." said Inuyasha as he took a bite out of the fish

(glares at Inuyasha but then notices Koga and Steph) "Oh, hey guys!" said Kagome

"It's been at least a day or two and you guys didn't even found me until NOW….What were you guys doing?" asked Steph

"Well…nothing much. We didn't do anything." said Amy

"I know you two. So, what did you guys do?" asked Steph

"Well…"said Erika

D.C.M.H.- Sorry to leave you guys a cliffy. I ran out of ideas! sobs Well, until the next one! Plz review!


End file.
